Hearts and Crescent Moons
by Sn3aker
Summary: A one-shot collection, mainly focused on Starco.


"Don't worry Star. The party may not have gone the way you wanted but at least nobody got hurt, and for a moment there Mewmans and Monsters were getting along." Marco said with a small smile as he slowly backed out of the hug. It was the night of the Monsterbash and Star and Marco had just got back to the castle. They were now sitting in Stars room as Marco tried to comfort her.

"Try to get some rest. We'll deal with everything tomorrow." He said as he stood up from the bed.

Star looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks, Marco! Goodnight!" She said in a soft voice.

Marco went over to the door and opened it. He looked back at her with a soft smile as he stood in the open doorway. "Goodnight Star!" He replied. He quietly closed the door and went to his room.

Star laid down on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She felt something get tangled in her hair so she withdrew her hands. She saw a thing thread of red fabric had been caught on her pinkie. She followed it with her gaze and saw that it lead to her now closed door.

"Must be from Marcos hoodie." She mumbled to herself. She tried to untie the thread from her finger but it wouldn't budge. After that failed she tried chewing trough it but the thread was not showing any signs of wear. Star thought that enough was enough and tried to rip it using her Mewman strength but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the thing to rip.

"What are his hoodies made out of?" Star said as she opened a drawer and picked up a pair of scissors. She attempted to slash through the thread but still it persisted. "I need to start making my dresses out of this stuff so I don't have to make new ones after hard fought battles."

Star wasn't going to let this measly piece of thread win. She was the Princess of Mewnie! This silly piece fabric was not going to beat her! Star picked up her wand and pointed it at the thread.

"Cupcake Blast!" She shouted. Once the smoke had subsided she looked at the still whole piece of thread with rage in her eyes.

"Narwhale Blast!" Still intact.

"CRYSTAL DAGGER HEARTATTACK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Even the razor sharp crystals were no match for this red piece of string.

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! YOU WIN THIS TIME!" Star plopped back down on her bed and tried to fall asleep but sleep evaded her. The string kept bothering her and keeping her awake and she just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was almost like someone was tugging on it, beckoning her to follow it.

Begrudgingly, Star got out of bed and started to follow the red thread. She wondered through the castle hallways till eventually, and unsurprisingly, she ended up at Marcos door. Star knocked on the door and waited for a response but didn't receive one.

' _He's probably fast asleep. I'll just quickly go in and grab his hoodie._ ' She thought to herself. Star slowly opened the door and quickly slipped into the room, making sure not to make a sound.

When she looked around, Star was a bit surprised. Marcos room was a mess and this wasn't typical for the neat-freak. He always kept his room super tidy and constantly pestered Star about her room so seeing the state the room was in was a bit of a shock. What was even more strange was the fact that Marco wasn't even in his room. His bed was empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

Star started ta panic a little bit. What was going on? Where was Marco? She quickly followed the piece of thread which lead her to his open window. Her heart dropped to her stomach once she saw where the red thread lead- The Forest of Certain Death. She looked up at the Mewnie moons which were all glowing a slight shade of crimson.

" _Marco_ …"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So I decided to make a little Starco oneshot collection. I feel like there's not enough Starco fluff to get us through hiatus so I thought I would help remedy this situation. This oneshot was originally posted on the subreddit as a response to \u\** **a-halo-in-hello's post and I thought it would be a great start for this collection. It's not going to be all fluff as you could probably tell by this first one.**

 **Make sure to leave any suggestions or requests in the reviews since I don't really have any ideas on what to write. For me this is more like a little challenge to give my creativity a little boost and to help get over any writers block I may get.**

 **Also don't worry. The next chapter of The Light Of The Moon will come out soon. Right now it's about 70% done. Sorry if I'm keeping anyone waiting.**


End file.
